Part of my Heart
by Butterfly Editor
Summary: Adoption fic a mysterious traveler wanders into Konoha 2 years after the Kyuubi. He slowly prevents tragedy here and he is the father of the 9 bijuu's he adopts Naruto as his own then travels all over the elemental countries searching for the other children.
1. Valefor's Sundries and Magics

I walked in to the city of Konohagakure. It was a bustling little city filled with venders stores and a few attractions. I had heard the Kyuubi had attacked 2 years back so it was probably just finished recovering. A perfect time for someone to make their future as a merchent. I finally escaped that 1000 year old prison. Poor Kyuubi he must have been sealed in some kid. Well first things first set up my stall. I found a prime spot a few hours later in the town square. To sell toys and treats. The jinchuriki has too be a kid so he has to be attracted to my stall sooner or later. Now time for decorations using a bit of magic I made lit torches and electricity decorate the top water and earth decorated the bottom and a fan was constantly being blown by the wind right on the counter. A huge crystal ball sat behind the fan beside the merchandise. I put a draw so to lure every child and parent to the area at least once within the next week. every child orphaned or not able to walk will come. I had a colorful sign behind the stand itself Saying for fortunes, toys, and candy come to the best in the elemental country. Valefor's sundies, and magics. A kid's paradise.

Getting behind it I was ready and opened my aura for those open minded and kindhearted people. Looking towards the center of the square I drew 3 card from the box below the counter looking at them I called their names. "Miyoki, Sakura, and Jian Haruno." The group stopped where they were going and turned to me. I waved them over. They seemed suspicious of me as they approached. "congratulations I just drew your name that means your daughter wins a plushie and you get 2 free chances to win some other prizes." The couple watched me as I took out an oversized fairy plushie. It glittered in the red dress the pink hair mirrored the girls perfectly and when you squeezed it, it sang a pretty tune. The little girl was looking at it like it was the best thing she had ever seen. "Would you like to win the costume that goes with it for her?" I asked as the parents were amazed that they could win such an awesome toy for their daughter. I gave the girl the plushie and went underneath and pulled out a pretty sparkling red top with wings and a matching skirt. It came with a beautiful red heart amulet with a protection spell on it and a little wishing wand that I made my self. The beautiful outfit wasn't something you said no too. In the end the parents only managed to win the neckless and the wand from darts. So the girl was very well off. "Remember tell everyone about where you got the plushie. And don't be afraid to come back dearies. There is always more waries at Valefor's and always better than anywhere else trust me I checked. Your kid's will get nothing but the best." I waved as they walked away and was about to clean the counter of the glitter from the dress when I noticed that I had another customer. Looking at him I noticed that he had pale eyes putting my hand over the card box. "Lord Hiashi Hyuuga and Lady Hinata Hyuuga. what a pleasure" I noticed the child on his shoulder. "I have the perfect doll for your little angel an angel of her own." I reached below the counter and pulled out a angel doll with the purest white wings and the most beautiful lavender kimono simple but but beautiful she had the hyuuga eyes and she had long hair held up in intricat braids and ringlets. She had full pouty lips and a petite figure. A crank in the back. "Want to hear the angel sing, Lady Hinata?" She nodded her head shyly and I smiled kindly at her as I began to turn the crank the handle. When I finished a deep but feminine voice sang out from the doll. Each note flowing perfectly with the other.

"An angels voice will guide your way.

They sing to your soul,

take their words to heart

and you will grow strong.

Be an angel

have an Angel's voice.

An angel's voice will guide your way

Oh open your heart

and sing sing with the angels

sing with me Hinata!

An angel's voice will guide your way

You'll be in my heart"

There was silence amoung the Hyuuga's before Lord Hyuuga spoke. "I'll give you 3 million ryo for the doll."

Glancing up at him I smiled. "I also have a music box with the same voice in it. If you would like that-"

"fine 4 million ryo for it."

"you really want this doll don't you?"

"7 million ryo that's my final offer."

Sighing I smiled up at him, "Okay you can have it, you didn't need to raise it so much. I'll throw in a plushy version of it so no one breaks it by accident. Oh and Hinata I'm giving you a music box with it." I looked up at lord Hyuuga and gave him the angel. "I'll make some more items special for you so it is more worth your money. Actually I have one thing tha will be worth more than anything else. But it will be a couple days before I will be able to make it and make it last a while after all something that moves just takes time." I said. Smiling the grandest I have ever givin. I handed Hinata a painted music box covered in moonstone and silver. "With the angel your mother shall always be with you with the music box your father shall be with you even when he is not." She opened the already wound up music box.

She decided to open it. In it was her voice he wasn't singing but their was twinkling music in the background. It said, "Make me proud, grow lovely grow strong and in time lead our clan may your future be bright."

I smiled, "When it comes to children encouragement works much better than decipline at such a young age. If you are to harsh she will have no confidence. And without confidence you can not grow." I turned to Hiashi, "Equality and trust is key to make things right. Place your mark on everyone including yourself and your children. Be a leader why condemn others with something you have no experience of."

Time for my grand exit closing my eyes I concentration on the wind and sand. The wind whipped around me I slowly dissolved into the wind feet to head. I opened my eyes just before they dissappeared to see I had drawn quite a crowd Hiashi Hyuuga looking at me his Byakugan activated and his face in pure shock everything dissappeared after that including my stand. It all dissappeared into the wind with me. A little boy barely 2 years old looked on from the alley across the square his face widened from the shock of what he saw. "Magic" he whispered.


	2. Threats and Shouts

I wandered through Konohagakure in a hooded cloak a mask and ninja attire underneath it. Nobody recognized me as I leapt from building to building sliding on pipes and all the like. I was looking for something something small something that looked like the forth blue eyes blonde hair maybe some traits of the kyuubi to mark him as my child. I looking around I noticed a small baby kikai bug on my shoulder. I chuckled a youngster from the aburame clan is trying to keep an eye on me. I looked around a baby kikai can't go to far from his host. I noticed a kid covered head to toe in clothes. Aburame kid he couldn't be more than 2 years old he was holding his fathers hand. I took the baby bug in my hand and went after the kid. I tapped the kid on the shoulder. He looked at me from behind sunglasses. "I don't suppose this is yours. I said holding up the baby kikai to him it flew from my hand onto the youngsters shoulder. "Nice try kid but I'm an expert at detecting things. But I'll give you something for your efforts." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bunch of lady bugs in a jar. as well as a huge spider plushie. Handing them over. "Give those lady bugs to your mom they will help with her garden if she has one. The plushie is for you." He took them shakely. "You wouldn't happen to be Shino Aburame would you?" He nodded and I smiled. "Well I hope you grow up to be the best Aburame you can be."He nodded shyly to me and I waved goodbye. And with that I leapt back onto the building and began my search anew Shino waving me goodbye hugging his new plushie tight.

I finally spotted him by the lake his golden blonde locks his ocean blue eyes and his whiskers on his cheeks that are embedded in his skin. He was being hurt by a bunch of civilians. Deciding to act ignorant of what he holds I run to his aid. "Leave that child alone!" They stop what they are doing as I stop behind them.

"This child is the reason of our suffering. A demon."

"You hideous people how could you blame what he has happened on a child no older than 2 by the looks of it. What could he have done that made you hate him so."

"He is a demon."

"No he is not! A child can not be a demon."

"You don't understand."

"THAT CHILD IS NOT A DEMON." Tired of the conversation I scooped the child up into my arms and made to bring him to the hospital but noticing he was healing really quickly. I decided to skip it and go straight to the hokage office. My clothing changed into that of a civilians in the blink of an eye. Walking in I noticed a bunch of people running about. I walked straight up the front desk.

"I'd like to report an assault on a minor." The secretary stopped everything she was doing in a flash and looked up but once she saw the child she went back to work calmly a scowl on her face.

"That isn't my concern sir."

"Where do I go to make sure this is looked into without descrimination?"

"The Hokage. but he is busy." She said with disdain.

"Don't care I'm going up there now." I said walking away from the desk and up the stairs. To where I hope the hokage's office was seeming as I've been caged for a 1000 years that's much longer than the elemental countries were even called the elemental countries the hidden villages weren't even thought of yet. Once I reached the top of the stairs I noticed a pair of grand doors. I decided to knock instead of barge in from respect alone. And knock I did.

"Come in." An elderly voice said. I walked in to see the Hokage stamping and signing away at paperwork. The old man looked up at me his eyes burdened with knowledge. His eyes were instantly drawn to the boy in my arms still asleep. "Naruto. What happened?"

"He was attacked by a bunch of civilians. I stepped in just in time to prevent them from using weapons." I said placing the boy in the Hokage's arms as he held them out for him. "I was wondering is the boy an orphan?" The Hokage nodded.

"Well the orphanage certainly doesn't take good enough care of him. I was wondering with your consent may I adopt him."

The Hokage stiffened, "You'll need a background check to adopt Naruto." So his name is Naruto hey not a bad name wish I could change it to a stronger much more heroic name.

"That will be a problem seeming as I don't have a file anywhere. I'm over 20000 years old. But here's something for my resume I'm the father of the tailed beasts." The hokage stiffened his hold on Naruto strengthened. "They are turning out terrible they are only babies in demon years." I turned to the Hokage narrowing my gaze. "I want my babies back and if I'm not able to adopt Naruto I will tear Kyuubi my eldest son from his stomach killing him." The Hokage quickly began shuffling paper's around.

He pressed a button on the desk, "Can I get some adoption papers for Naruto Uzumaki immediately."


	3. First Friends

remember 1 dollar = 100 yen

I smiled as I walked out of the office with a now conscious Naruto on my shoulder. He threw a small hissy fit but I calmed him down immediately. With a flick of a finger and a small bit of chalkra infused directly into his seal. I got both of their cooperation.

Naruto was smiling at me. It was probably because of the little fact he had a family now. We walked to the park and snuggled under the trees where I made a burrow underneath He'll adjust in time to the lack of comfurt. He squirmed all over the place as he tried to find a comfurtable spot. I laughed at his antics. In the end Naruto decided to sprawl out on top of me his limbs close to his body to preserve warmth. It was adorable and made a smile come to my face.

* * *

Rising out of the burrow I took Naruto with me to my stand but not before making him look more the part of Valefor's son. I had Hiashi Hyuuga's gift ready so he couldn't possibly complain about slow service. He won't have anything to complain about if he came to pick it up early. I passed a Ramen stand on the way to the stand decided to go in. Unbelievably the Ramen woke up my son. "Ramen" I began laughing.

"Ten breakfast Ramens please." My son was looking at me strangely. "What that is only for a starter I haven't had Ramen in ages." The kid beamed at me.

"Okay Breakfast Ramen coming up Right away." We wound up having 30 bowls 3 for Naruto and I ate the rest of them.

"Hey Mister Ichiraku I'm leaving in a week and I probably won't be coming back to Konoha for decades if not longer. I was wondering at the end of the week could I buy your Ramen Recipes not for profit just so I could make my son and me Ramen." He contemplated this for a bit. "I'll pay you 2 million yen for each recipe." I thought I saw dollar signs in his eyes as he looked at us.

"Alright I have 7 recipes, Breakfast, egg, chicken, beef, diet, shrimp, and miso." I smiled I began fishing out the money the Hyuuga gave me and gave him 20 million yen. "Give me all the recipees tomarrow and You can keep the change. That is for the recipee's and the Ramen."

I smiled at the old man as I took Naruto's hand and left. By the time we reached the stand there was a bunch of kids and parents waiting for a chance to get the unique toys I sold some just were hoping for a chance at the raffle I did. "Alright everyone the raffle usually doesn't start till noon but I'll do 2 raffles today seeming as there is so many customers and I'm only here for a week seeming as I finally found what I am looking for." I pointed to my son. Who was hiding behind my legs. I pulled out a peice of paper on it and looked at it. The torches flared then. "Kiba and Hana Inuzuka."

Two kids with red markings on their cheeks came forward their mother in tow. I plucked from my stand 2 robotic puppies one red the other black they had fake fur covering them to make them look more realistic. I hand the black one to the boy and the red one to the girl. They both clutched them to their chest like a lifeline. I bent down to the smaller boy. "Could you ask your mommy if you could play with my son you'll get to play with all the toys." His eyes lit up like the forth of July. The boy rushed over to ask his mother for a play date with Naruto. "Um Tsume Inuzuka-sama do you have any puppies?"

"Yes. We do I suppose you want your son to get one." I nodded. "Okay kid come with me." I shooed Naruto after her when he left I went back to bussiness.

* * *

When Naruto came back it was nearly noon and he was crying saying one of the puppies bit him. Tsume was holding a puppy in her arms probably the one that Naruto picked out. I didn't care about that I scooped him up in my arms and sang to him.

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_

he did as I said

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

People began to gather as I slowly sang letting go of the transformation jutsu on Naruto slowly as I lost focus on him.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

people were gasping as they noticed the changes to my son before their eyes.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold._  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

People were slowly surrounding us beggin gme to release the demon

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_I'll be there from this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

When I didn't listen they began to start pulling their children away from me. The only one who didn't budge was Tsume and she held the puppy in her arms.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_  
_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_  
_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always_  
_Always_  
_I'll be with you_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_

I set Naruto on his feet and kept looking at his eyes.

_I'll be there always._

I took Naruto's little hands as I walked over to Tsume who was holding the puppy she handed it to me. And I handed her 5 million yen for her troubles. The dog already had on a leash and collar. Tsume handed me a bag full of dog stuff. I smiled at her and she smiled back she had Kiba come over and play with Naruto despite the fact that she knew who he was now.

"Why not you play with Naruto over there. Kiba he's gonna need a friend in the next few hours." i could hear a little boy from the crowd was struggling against the hand of his father.

"Daddy I want to play with the blonde kid. He could watch clouds with me!"

"No Shikamaru the kid is Dangerous."

"He doesn't look dangerous."

"Trust me Shikamaru he did a very bad thing in the past."

"What did he do dad your so troublesome."

There was a stomping sound as the kid tried to stomp on his dad's foot.

"What has gotten into you Shikamaru your not usually like this."

There was a sound of another kid over to the side who also wanted to play with Naruto. I smiled it looks like the children are smarter than the adults.

"I want to play with Shikamaru too if he's playing with the blonde kid I am too." This dad seemed to be smart and let go of his son's hand to play with Naruto while the Shikamaru had to yank his hand away from his dad and run over here in order to play with him. I smiled down at the 4 boys. I got out a camera. And let my shop dissapear in cloud of smoke it was obvious that I wouldn't be getting anymore money from the stand. I'll just hand the Hyuuga's lily plushie and little robot hummingbird later in person. I decided to chaperone this little expedition now. "So who is up to the park?" They all raised their hands. "The park it is then." I turned to the Parents. "You are welcome to come along if you wish Nara-san Akimichi-san. If you can't you can always pick him up in a few hours here. I don't want to drag you everywhere." The adults gave hesitant smiles.

"We'll pick them up at the academy in 5 hours for dinner. Make sure they have a nap and snacks okay?" I nodded. I walked closer to Shikaku and Choza. "Does either of your sons have any allergies?" They both shook their heads. I smiled, "Thank you that is all I needed to know. I'll return them safe, sound and happy though probably reluctant to leave." The two had a laugh at that. I looked to Tsume I knew she had heard everything. She nodded her head and mouthed seafood in response to my allergy question.

I turned to leave with the boys.

* * *

Over the next few hours we laughed and played, and went all over the place. The playground the park we even went to my underground burrow which had become bigger to accomidate the people that were going in it. The kids though the burrow was cool and had fun playing with the toys I put in a certain room. We had a nap there then went to Ichiraku's for lunch bought paid 20000 yen for the meal. Ichiraku gave me a discount for buying so much not to mention buying so much the fact that I more than paid for it earlier probably had something to do with it. I probably would have paid triple without that discount. I took several pictures there I even asked Ichiraku to take a picture of all of us so I could get in there to. We asked people to take our pictures wherever we went normally the little kids took the picture when there were alot of kids around like the playground a visitor from Rain took our picture when we went to the park. So besides the glares we got from everyone we had a great time. The rest of the week went wonderfully. And pretty much like the first day. Naruto would hang with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji for 5 hours each day and when it was time for them to be picked up we would meet at the academy so to avoid the stares. And everytime they did the adults would warm up to Naruto even more than before seeing through the hatred for Kyuubi and into the innocent eyes of a little boy. But when it was time to see Naruto and me off everyone wasn't exactly happy.

* * *

"Okay so we will write letters every 2 weeks we'll send the first when we find an address. And we'll visit for 1 week every year so the boys don't forget eachother." The 3 adults nodded in unison. I turned to see the boys reluctant to let go of Naruto.

"By the way did you hear?" I looked at Shikaku questioningly. "I heard Hiashi put the caged bird seal on his daughter, the elders, his nephew, and lastly himself." I nodded smiling.

"You can't remove the caged bird seal but you can put them on this way you get equallity and at the same time protect the blood line indefinitely." The other clan heads smiled like they didn't think of this. I called over to the boys, "Naruto, It's time to go say good bye to Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba." I smiled sadly at the tearful goodbye as they hugged eachother goodbye tears running down their cheeks. I scooped Naruto up into my arms as we walked out the gates. Everyone wave goodbye the boys had tears running down their eyes and their parents were picking them up one by one and comfurting them. We walked furher and further away and once I was sure no one had followed us I released my wings and we took off. I hoped the flight would cheer Naruto up and it had but only a little he was still a little sad that he was leaving his friends. "Look we're not going to be leaving for good we are going to be living near your brother from now on, you'll see them again." My futuresight flash before my eyes Watching all the boys skip classes in the academy together. "All of them. "

Naruto smiled as we flew to Suna to meet his brother in Suna.


	4. Chapter 4 poll

We landed a few miles outside of Suna. Carrying both Naruto and the heavy pack is tiring even for a demon if you've been flying at top speed for 8 hours. It was a 1 hour run from where I was and with the sun dipping below the horizon it would be rather cool. Naruto was sleeping in my arms quietly.

* * *

When we reached the gates of Suna I had a small bit of difficulty getting in something about passports and citzenship papers but that was fixed with a bit of magic and hypnotism rather quickly. I decided to make a burrow on the outskirts of the city right by the wall. As Big as a house so as to fit everything in there. I slowly lowered Naruto in the next I made him then and began making the ichiraku ramen for dinner. He missed lunch already and snack time so I bet he is ravenous. Just as I suspected the smell of Ramen woke the blonde kit up.

We ate many bowls of Ramen that night.

* * *

The next day we spent many hours looking over the sites of Suna. Searching through places that any outcast would visit all that was left was to wait.

* * *

I don't own Naruto or anything that can be copyrighted like songs, books, cartoons, Anime, manga, games, movies, plays, or TV shows. Or anything else that can pop into your head.

Please vote on when Gaara and Naruto meet. I will be putting up a poll if it isn't working than submit your vote through review. Thank you for reading my story. Please join us next chapter in 'little brother'.


	5. BetaReader

I am looking for a new beta I find all my stories lacking as of late and intend on revising them with the help of a beta. If you wish to be the beta that will help me with my project just PM me


End file.
